


Nightmare. Hikaru

by Star_Trek_2016



Series: Кошмары [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Nightmare. Hikaru

Демора ещё маленькая — ей всего восемь лет.  
  
Для девочки столь юного возраста Демора удивительно смышлёный ребёнок: она интересуется космосом так же, как и Хикару, и обожает слушать, как ей читает Бен. У Деморы только одна проблема — она боится темноты.  
  
Однажды ночью Демора вбегает к ним в спальню — слава богам, они с Беном оба одеты и им не приходится, как бывало, лихорадочно одевать трусы под одеялом, хотя обычно сексом они занимаются только глубокой ночью. Как сейчас.  
  
— Там ходят монстры с огромными когтями! — испуганно рассказывает Демора, забравшись на кровать и усевшись между Хикару и Беном, — Они костлявые, высокие, и глаз у них нет — только огромная пасть! Они съедят меня!  
  
Хикару готов поверить дочке — такой ужас написан на её лице, но Бен не настолько доверчив — он работает детским психологом и слышал много подобных историй. Поэтому он гладит Демору по голове и спокойным отеческим тоном говорит ей:  
  
— Это всего лишь твои фантазии, милая. Мы же решили, как их прогнать — просто напугай их: скорчи страшную рожицу, поворчи…  
  
— Помнишь, как я рассказывал тебе о докторе Маккое? — включается в разговор Хикару, и Демора несмело улыбается.  
  
— Космос — это риск умереть во мраке и тишине! — цитирует она самым угрожающим тоном, на который способна, и Бен сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
  
Хикару целует дочку в лоб и напутственно говорит ей:  
  
— Ты умница, Демора. Покажи им, кто здесь главный.  
  
Демора смотрит на Бена, и он ободряюще улыбается ей.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит она и целует их обоих в щёки, — спокойной ночи, папочки!  
  
Бен и Хикару по очереди чмокают её в макушку, и Демора убегает.  
  
Выключаются ночники, и сейчас бы самое время попытаться снова уснуть… Но Хикару будит отчаянный детский крик.  
  
— Демора! — зовёт он и, объятый ужасом, бежит в комнату дочери, слыша за собой шлёпанье босых ног Бена.  
  
Дверь в детскую приоткрыта, и из неё льётся тёплый свет ночника, который Хикару привёз Деморе из последней миссии. И, распахивая дверь шире, Хикару готов увидеть что угодно, но только не то, что действительно видит.  
  
Монстры существуют. Бен оказался неправ — рассказы Деморы не были фантазиями. Но Хикару это знание стоит жизни дочери. С хищным рычанием две огромные твари раздирают на куски длинными острыми когтями то, что осталось от маленькой Деморы. Синие обои с изображениями звёзд и галактик забрызганы кровью, повсюду маленькие кусочки плоти. Хикару с ужасом слышит и смотрит, как жёлтые клыки тварей с сочным чавканьем вонзаются в ещё тёплое детское тельце.  
  
Монстры урчат от удовольствия, поедая его ребёнка.  
  
Хикару падает на колени, не в силах вынести всего этого, и на звук одна из тварей оборачивается, позволяя ему увидеть искажённое предсмертной гримасой личико дочери. Второе существо с хрустом откусывает её нижнюю челюсть и со влажным звуком всасывает в тёмную пасть её язык.  
  
Скрежет из-за спины уже не пугает Хикару, как и предсмертный крик Бена.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, чтобы…  
  


***

  
  
… Проснуться.  
  
Хикару садится на кровати, медленно восстанавливая дыхание. В горле у него сухо, руки мелко дрожат.  
  
Бен отвечает на вызов видеофона быстро — у них всё ещё день, и, когда Бен откладывает в сторону книгу, Хикару нервно улыбается, прочитав её название — «Мифы и легенды Древнего Китая».  
  
— Ты чего не спишь? — строго говорит Бен вместо приветствия, бросив взгляд на часы, подведённые по корабельному времени «Энтерпрайз» — расписание Хикару Бен знает наизусть.  
  
— И даже не поздороваешься? — Хикару с облегчением смеётся, и Бен улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
— Ну здравствуй, Светлячок, — говорит он, называя Хикару его секретным прозвищем.  
  
И в этот миг Хикару любит его, как никогда…  
  
— Папа! — раздаётся звонкий детский голос, и в комнату вбегает Демора, радостно размахивая руками и звонко смеясь.  
  
… Но дочь Хикару любит всё-таки больше.


End file.
